


Maxime

by The_Ravenclaw_Revolutionary



Category: French History RPF, French Revolution RPF
Genre: 18th Century, Angst, Bisexual camille, Character Death, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, France (Country), French Revolution, Gen, Guillotine, Historical, Historical Figures, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Monarchy, Near Death Experiences, Paris (City), Real Life, Royalty, and I'm putting it here so it can gain a bigger audience, asexual Max, basically just an actual historical fiction, biromantic max, gay Saint-Just
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ravenclaw_Revolutionary/pseuds/The_Ravenclaw_Revolutionary
Summary: COMING SOONRevolutions change everything, especially the people involved in them and fate has a strange way of calling people.At the beginning of his life, it would have been impossible to know that Maximilien Robespierre would go from a small-town scandal to the most powerful man in France. The quiet boy born in Arras with his mother's green eyes and none of his father's flightiness showed no early signs of a relentless revolutionary leader, determined to overthrow the oppressive monarchy. Yet by the actions of others, his own skill, and intelligence he finds himself navigating the dangerous and everchanging world of revolutionary France, thrust onto a fragile pedestal handcrafted by his ideals.WARNING:Swear words, mild gore,  mentioned suicide attempts, implied sexual content, scenes containing violence, prejudices, and other possibly upsetting themes are contained in this book. Read at your own risk.  All mentioned subjects are handled carefully to keep the novel appropriate to the actual French Revolution and historical figures in the book while taking precautions not to upset anyone.
Relationships: Camille Desmoulins/Lucile Desmoulins, Maximilien Robespierre/Louis Antoine de Saint-Just, Maximilien Robespierre/Original Female Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Other relationships too - Relationship, Éléonore Duplay/Maximilien Robespierre
Kudos: 6





	Maxime

Listen friends. I'm flattered that you think this is interesting, but it's not done so I'm not going to publish it yet. I just need to upload this first bit so I can make sure it doesn't delete.


End file.
